I'm him he's her and she's me
by Marshall Lee the Vamp King
Summary: I finally enter Ooo to mess with the gang but will thing go my way.
1. Chapter 1

What-up people who are addicted to the internet and other media things? You are reading my newest fanfiction you're him he's her and she's me, this story came to me while I was messing with LEGO's (don't you judge me or else say good bye to your blood). Bye the way the set was the avenger's Quinjet (That movie is awesome by the way). Any who let's get reading shall we?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There I was, the Vamp King, I was at Choose Goose's magical shack. I had an extremely dumb idea that had to work. As I mentioned above in the briefing I was going to mess with our favorite Ooo citizens. As usual CG had what I was looking for and not because I have powers that could kill him. Now for those of you wondering what I bought, it was a scrambling mind potion. It was guaranteed to make the minds of the people who drank it scatter and return to another person's body or something else. I can't remember. I am completely bonkers for those who are thinking I'm just insane. I walked to the candy kingdom where as usual Finn, Jake, PB, Ice King, Marceline were. Finn and Jake were fighting the Ice King, PB was standing by watching the fight, and Marceline was enjoying the parts where Finn was punching the Ice King. Mark on the other hand wasn't there he was in the lab trying to mix a formula that would end world hunger yet instead it blew up in his face leaving him covered in soot. When he heard the commotion he went upstairs to see what was happening. As he started watching the fight I casually strolled in and said "What up?"

Everyone look at me and said in unison "Oh no it's Marshall Lee"

"Hey, what did I do? Was it that prank I pulled a few weeks ago?" I said

FLASHBACK

"MARSHALL" a chorus of voices yelled.

I ran from the candy kingdom while being chased by a pink monkey in a tiara, a stretchy gold colored snake, a white cat with blue and dark blue stripes and a small green backpack, a black dog with shaggy hair, and a blue penguin with a magical crown. As I ran they animals were catching up. Next thing I knew I was covered in ice thanks to a penguin, wrapped up by a snake, being scratched by a cat, slapped in the face by a monkey, and being pinned by a dog. From the side lines Mark was rolling on the ground and laughing. Beside him there was a camcorder on a tripod, most likely filming. Later on he posted it on the internet which he invented, along with computers and websites. But that doesn't matter.

END O' FLASHBACK

"Yes!" they all yelled.

"You beat me up and Mark posted it online." I said

"And it is still a hit" Mark said.

"I should just erase you from the fan fictions, to bad you're a hit."

"Why wouldn't I-"

"Just shut up Mark, anyways I'm here to bury the hatchet, so to speak."

"What are you saying?" Finn said.

"I apologize by bringing you my best drink, cherry Pepsi." I said.

"That's what you always bring a few weeks after each prank."

"But this is my last one because I won't prank you guys again." I said, of course I lying through my teeth. I poured a cup for each of them then poured the potion into all but one. That one would be mine. I brought out the drinks and passed them out hoping I didn't mix them up. When we went to drink no one took a sip. I said "Why isn't any one drinking?" As if I didn't know. They weren't going to drink till I did.

Jake said "'cause we don't trust you. You drink first and if nothing happens to you we will drink." told you so.

I took a sip and it tasted normal. I hoped I didn't drink the potion. As soon as they finished their drinks they grabbed me by all four limbs and threw me out of the castle. I walked to my secret home in the benethaverse. After the gnomes evacuated I built a home. As I climbed down the ladder I felt my stomach churning. I did drink half the bottle so the pepsin levels in my stomach must have been high. I climbed into my bed with a satisfied feeling. That feeling was replaced by a strange sensation of warmth in my core. I grew so hot that I removed the covers and turned down the heat. I grew so hot I went outside and slept on the cold hard ground. Still I was getting hot so I slept on ice. Even though I still was hot I fell asleep. When I woke up I realized the sensation had left. But, I was warmer than a vampire should be, I looked at my hands and saw they were a different color and my clothes were too big for me. I looked in the mirror of my bathroom and screamed "OH MY GLOB!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Man that was a crazy adventure. You'll hear more soon. Also if anyone was confused in the animal thing (I don't see how you could) here is a list:

Finn: Cat

Jake: Snake

PB: Monkey

Marceline: Dog

Ice King: Penguin

Well, see ya later, till then R-n-R or else (Dun Dun Duuuuuuuunnn) bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I am back to you with I.H.H.H.S.M. This time I won't bore you with a long entrance so lets read.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I was staring in the mirror, but I wasn't staring back. Finn was staring back. I drank the potion. but then who didn't.

Meanwhile Finn woke up in his bed when he was punched in the face. He was hungry but he had to brush his teeth first. Walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He grabbed his toothbrush and looked in the mirror and saw Jake staring back. He was still wearing his pajamas but he was Jake. Finn yelled "OH MY GLOB"

Meanwhile Jake woke up to screaming. he walked to the bathroom to find himself screaming while looking in the mirror. When Jake looked in the mirror he saw no reflection. When the Jake turned around he said "Uh hi Marceline uh Finn isn't here."

Jake said "I'm not Marceline I'm Jake." he looked down. For his sake and the rest of us he was wearing his clothes that no one knew about, because he was cold.

The other Jake said "I'm Finn"

"OH MY GLOB!" they yelled simultaneously

Meanwhile, Marceline had woken up. She was lying on her bed instead of floating. She stood up beside her head and jumped to float. she went up and fell like a rock. She thought for a second _I guess I'm just to tired to float. _She walked over to her dresser and pulled on her clothes over her pajamas. She went to the bathroom to brush her fangs. When she looked in the mirror (Which I have no idea why she has) She saw something in the same spot she was standing in. It was PB. She turned around expecting to see Bonnibel there, but saw nothing. She looked at her hands and saw they were pink. No wonder she felt warm. She yelled "OH MY GLOB!"

Meanwhile (Is any one else annoyed by this 'cause I can't be the only one) Bubblegum had woken up. She felt smaller and her gown was to big. She noticed she was a lot shorter than she should be. she slipped her dress on over her gown. (Why do these people do that) she walked to her bathroom to brush her hair (finally something different) and teeth. (figures) She grabber her hair brush and reached for her hair. It wasn't there, she moved her hand up her back and found her hair was short and unruly. She rushed to the mirror to find Mark in her dress staring back. She yelled ( what do you think) "OH MY GLOB!"

Mean- I mean in the dungeon (I finally got rid of that meanwhile) Mark had woken up. He felt cold so he got out of bed. He didn't change because he always puts on his tomorrow clothes the night before. he walked to the mirror he hung in the dungeon because he made it his bedroom. He was about to grab his toothbrush but then he looked in the mirror and saw nothing but the room behind him. He flipped a switch on his mirror that turned on a special function that lets him see invisible things and staring at him was Marshall Lee. He yelled (You've got three guesses) "OH MY GLOB!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Yep that was the worst day of my life. tune in next time as we see what had happened next.

PS here is a list of who became who:

Me: Finn

Finn: Jake

Jake: Marceline

Marceline: PB

PB: Mark

Mark: Me

Ice King: Ice King ( well that is good news for us.)

Well bye now, r-n-r, and all that junk.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I am back to you with I.H.H.H.S.M. Note to reader when I am talking about a person I will say name/name the key is who they are in apperance/who they are in actuallity.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well as I stood in horror looking in the mirror my freind Riolu walked up. For those of you who knew my original name you'd know I was a Pokemon trainer. He said "Hi Finn where's Marshall?"

I said "Uh...I am Marshall."

Now Riolu is not the brightest star in the sky so he said "No you're Finn, now tell me where's Marshall?"

"I am Marshall"

"Fine don't tell me I'll find him myself." Riolu said. Then he sprinted off and out of sight.

_"This can't be good."_ I thought _"Gotta find Choose Goose"_ and then I left to find a rhyming goose.

Meanwhile at the candy kingdom...

OK" me/Mark said "We ave to figure this out" He and the rest of my backfired prank victims had met up to figure out what happened. "if Finn is Jake, Jake is Marceline, Marceline is Bubblegum, Bubblegum is me, and I am Marshall" he contnued "Marshall must be Finn"

"Yeah yeah yeah we pieced that together but we have to figure out what Marshall did to do this." said Bubblegum/Marceline

"Ok, so last night he gave us a drink each, so here's what i theorize. Marshall put a potion in those drinks left one unaffected for himself, but accidentally drank one with the potion himeself causing him to fall victim to his own backfired prank."

Then Jake/Finn said "You pieced that together just by reveiwing what had possibly happened?"

Me/Mark replied "No he dropped a to do list." Then he held up a paper that said:

Marshalls To Do List:

)Buy a Potion from choose goose called the Mixxumup potion CHECK

)Go to candy Kingdom where Finn, Jake Marceline, PB, Mark, and Ice King will be doing their usual things and give them potion in cherry pepsi CHECK

)Go back in the morning to see the confusion and laugh

)Get beat up

)Go back in a few weeks, when the potion wears off, with another prank planned

"Hmm well he had that planned very well planned" me/Mark said "Well we'll track him down and find him but first we need to have a plan on how we could do that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well bye now, r-n-r, and all that junk.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I am back to you with I.H.H.H.S.M. Note to reader when I am talking about a person I will say name/name the key is who they are in apperance/who they are in actuallity.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I rushed to C G's shack for a solution. But, I'll get to that later. At the Candy Kingdom the other victims were trying to figure out how to locate me when Ri (my Riolu's nickname) rushed in. Only Mark was in the room. Finn and Jake had gone to the Kitchen to investigate (and get a snack). PB was in her lab trying to build a locator to find me. and Marceline went into the hallway to bang PB's head into the wall (But y'all thought I forgot the bod switch thing didn'cha) So when Riolu ran in he mind register Marshall and Pancakes (I.D.K.W.) so he ran up and said "Hi"

Mark thought _"Huh"_

"Thank Arceus I found you, Finn was in the house saying he was you."

"Is that so, Uh let's go, you lead the way."

"Yay! ahem We're following the leader, the leader, the Leader, we're..." Riolu sang until mark slapped his hand across Riolu's mouth.

A few minutes later they had reached the Beneathosphere. Mark walked through my house until Riolu shouted across the house "Marshall do you want your wand"

Mark yelled "My what."

"Your wand, you know, that you channel your author powers through just to look cool."

"Oh yeah, sure." mark called. Ri came running back with an oak stick in his hands, er, paws. When Mark took it he noticed it was brown and the handle was a carved snake with a skeleton under the head. Also that the whole thing was crooked. He held it up and swayed it. For some reason this felt comfortable to him even though he had never done this before. He thought _"Man I'm hungry, I wish I had a sandwich" _Then in a flash of yellow light a bolt flew out of the wand and turned down and hit a table. Then a digitized sandwich on a plate appeared. Mark was surprised as it started to get higher in resolution until it was clear (weird huh, well that's how powers work)He grabbed it and took a huge bite out of it and thought _"Mmmmm this is delicious" _Mark then said "Hey you go take a nap while I, uh, scheme a new prank."

"Okie Dokie" he said as he skipped away. (wha)

_"I think I should use these power's to get back at Marshall."_

He ran back to the Candy Kingdom and what he found was shocking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ha cliff hanger. Well bye now, r-n-r, and all that junk. or else Mark will use my powers against you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey I am back to you with I.H.H.H.S.M. Note: remember the key is who they are in appearance/who they are in actuality.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Me/Mark stood at the door he saw The Ice King sneaking through the room to the stairway that lead to PB's room. Which was where Bubblegum/Marceline had to stay to make sure no one suspected anything was wrong. Now Mark didn't know how to work half-vampire speed so the moment he began to run, he ended up with flipping through the wall and landing hard on his back in two seconds flat. The Ice King just kept going. Mark got up and attempted to float, I don't do that because it's over rated unless an emergency. A nano second later his/my head was floor of PB's room and said "Hey"

Then PB/Marcy said "Mark why are you jammed in the floor."

"Two reasons one I am a horrible floater, two Ice King is on the way up."

then the ice king walked in. For some unknown reason he was wearing a tuxedo. He said in a high pitch voice "Princess the kingdom is in peril."

Everyone looked confused.

"I forgot to mention I am Peppermint Butler."

Their expressions got mad. no doubt they were going to kill me. Mark/PB said "I am going to kill that son of a bleep blop." That was so scary accurate, i must be psychic.

"Pep go gather a list of people and who they got swapped with." she said. They then went to planning their revenge.

Mean while I was at CG's magic shack. The goose said "Marsh , pranking is never a win. No you, my friend, are trapped a Finn."

"Shut up and give me the antidote."

"To switch back from your pranking con you'll need to find the antidote of Switchington. here is the riddle that leads you to it. With it i know you can do it."

I read the piece of paper it said "What is sincere from anything but a prankster. this is the antidote you stank-ster." It was dumb but i knew what the antidote was and i would get killed without it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well bye now, r-n-r, and all that junk. I am not looking foward to the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I am back to you with I.H.H.H.S.M. I really don't like this part

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I had to apologize, and it had to be sincere. Ugh I hate niceness. I walked in the gate. But the moment i did I was grabbed and sacked. I had no idea who it was but I had my guesses. I was in a dark room soon after. A light then shone in my eyes. Next to me tied up was me/mark. He was grinning ear to ear. He was thinking i was going to get it and i probably was. I was surrounded by the gang all smiling despicably. I was so going to get it. Mark/Pb walked up and said "Hey buddy how's life going."

But Finn jumped up and yelled "What's the antidote?!"

"God cop bad cop, really, that's a really old cliche." I smirked

"Just give us the antidote Marshall and we won't harm you." she said.

"fine" I said. Here comes the horrible part. "I am so very sorry." and then boom a flash of bright light and then I opened my eyes. Finn was next to me, being untied.

Pb Than said "thanks" and walked off.

"uh guys you forgot to untie me." I said, but it was too late the door closed. I sighed and started to hop the chair over to the door but fell over. I really dislike her smart-alekness. But everything was normal

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That's it I hate sappy endings like that. oh well I have to escape this chair could be a while, untill then i marshall and i am awesome. see ya.


End file.
